big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Moraliste (Character)
Jonathan Peter "Joe" Moraliste is the main protagonist of the series of the same name. Life Before the Adventure Before Joe embarked on his new journey and life, he led a very uneventful life. His parents were always bickering and he was constantly bullied. Despite all this, he kept his grades up in school. The Battle With the Sayer Joe was greeted by Nate Clone one evening, who said he needed help in defeating the Sayer. He obliged. They went to Mythical Mountain, where they recruited Link, Temmie, Gollum, Big and Seven. They met Zeroay and M&M shortly afterwards, evading the Darkness and Dorian Domanex. He discovered his powers after a fit of rage activated them, and with Nate's help, he learned to control them. They returned to the Prime Dimension, and defeated the Sayer. Possessed by the Darkness Months later, Joe was stranded in a decimated Sectional City, and manipulated into becoming the Darkness' new body by Moder. His parents freed him from the Darkness at the cost of their lives, and Joe returned to Planet GC. The Infinity Poll War Months after that, Joe had a vision foretelling the unification of the Poll Stones. After that, Joe and his friends learned of Moder's return, and tried to collect the rest of the Stones before Moder did. Joe and his friends followed Moder back to Planet GC after he got all six stones, where Joe confronted Moder personally. Before they could do anything else, Space-Time was suddenly rewritten due to deceased Anti-Polls being brought back from the past. Joe awoke at the start of the adventure in a timeline where the Poll Stones never existed. Only he, Nate, Bender, Hev1, Temmie and King Tamokan vaguely remember something happening. Anti-Polls Civil War Following a loss of a battle with the Poller army and the Winter Poller, Joe and the Anti-Polls were ordered to disband. Joe agreed to this order, and wouldn't change his mind when Nate openly opposed it. He later got permission to stop Team Nate from fighting again, suddenly turning his back on his friendship with Nate. Fortunately, Nate helped him reconcile, and the Anti-Polls rejoiced. First Encounter With Zero Later on, Joe and the Anti-Polls attend a party on Peculia, which is ultimately attacked by Dorian Domanex. They escape to the Prime Dimension where they run into the Narwhals, who had recovered Eric Carson. Joe suggests that he take Eric off the Narwhals' hands, but Dorian and his demon associate Zero arrived to attack. Joe, with the help of the Anti-Polls and the Narwhals, drive them off, and he later receives a map from the Narwhals leading to a piece of Ménhù 42. The Trans-Dimensional Chase When Joe and his friends find the piece of Ménhù 42 that the map led to, they are chased through alternate versions of the Internet Dimension by Dorian and Zero. During the chase, Palette revealed that she was forced to destroy some of Nate's friends, which angered Joe to the point that he attacked her. The fight eventually revealed that Joe and Palette have feelings for one another, but they were interrupted by Dorian, Zero and Dark Nate. The chase continued until Dark Nate turned Zero to energy and absorbed him, becoming "Infi-Nate." Joe took two pieces of Ménhù 42 and sealed Infi-Nate in a void. The Anti-Polls went back home, and Joe and Palette made up and went on a date. Current Life Joe now lives on Planet GC with the rest of the team. By now he has adapted to life on the planet. Abilities Joe has energy-based powers similar to the Sayer's. Using these powers, he can shoot blasts of yellow energy, form a shield, pick up and move things with telekinesis, and form weapons. Personality Before the adventure, Joe was a quiet kid who was under the stress of his parents' arguments and the bullying. Following the adventure, he has grown more confident as the leader of the Anti-Poll team. His powers, however, can get the better of him and make him prone to fits of rage. Appearance Joe has hair that's a light shade of brown, and blue eye that will turn red or yellow when using his powers. He casual wear was a white shirt with a blue top, jeans, and blue-gray and red shoes. He now wears the late BiggerNate's armor as normal getup. Relationships Nate Clone Nate Clone is Joe's best friend. He was the one who recruited Joe to the Anti-Poll team, and helped him if he needed it. There is nothing Joe wouldn't do for Nate, and vice versa. This relationship was disrupted for a brief period by the Anti-Polls' Civil War. BiggerNate Big probably respected Joe the most. He never lost his faith in him, and he never hesitated to fight to keep Joe safe. Big sacrificed his own life to save Joe, flying straight into an energy blast from the Sayer. Meme Machine Meme Machine once saved Joe Moraliste from death so, Joe is grateful for him. Joe respects him just as much as Link or anyone else. He became good friends with him shortly after meeting him, despite his strange appearance. Gollum Joe doesn't really understand Gollum, but the fact that he knows he's a war hero keeps him from telling him off. He enjoys listening to his cynicism. Link Link enjoyed Joe's company the moment he saw him. Joe was frightened to see him at first, but he has made good friends with him. Temmie Joe is okay with letting Temmie be part of the team, but he does from time to time struggle to keep his rage under control when he is near. ◔ ⌣ ◔ ComedyProfessional ComedyProfessional is nice enough with Joe, first meeting him when he tried to help Joe escape from of one of Moder's lairs. They are also good friends. Palette Joe met Palette after he thought he had lost ComedyP. Joe is Palette's hero and will do anything to help him. The two have started dating and seem happy with each other. Ruby Dinsmore Joe doesn't know Ruby all that much, but he trusts her as she is one of Nate's old friends, even going so far as to attack Palette when he found out she had hurt her. Eric Carson Joe considered Eric Carson his arch-nemesis, as he was the one who was bullying him all the time. Eric in part help Joe find his powers, as he was the one who caused his first major rage fit. Toward the end of the adventure, Joe gave Eric a chance to redeem himself after he separated from the Sayer, but Eric turned him away. When the Narwhals recovered him, Joe offered to take him back to Planet GC, but the Narwhals declined. The Sayer Joe hated the Sayer the minute he heard about him. He was terrified of his presence at first, but he built up the courage to face him in the final battle. Moder Joe trusted Moder when he first met him, as he seemed like the only help at the time. When he found out he was a villain, at first Joe was frightened of Moder, but he eventually worked up the courage to face him in the Infinity Poll War. Dorian Domanex Joe had been considered the new arch-nemesis of Dorian Domanex, as he has taken over the duties of Big. He faced him again during the First Encounter With Zero and the Trans-Dimensional Chase, until Nate was forced to kill him. Zero Joe never seemed at all that frightened of Zero. He had enough courage to face him in their battles. Dick and Celia Moraliste Joe does care for his parents, but he does get annoyed that they're always arguing. They sacrificed themselves to purge the Darkness from Joe. Trivia trivia here Who is Joe? JOE MAMA! Category:Joe Moraliste Category:Profiles